


Lonely No More

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr prompt:<br/>Lirry fanfic. Liam isn't really close to any of the boys because he feels left out and they do there own things with out him. Harry comes to him because he notices too! Really fluffy and nice (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely No More

This is the fourth time this week that Liam had gone to the gym after a show. He wasn’t that upset about being by himself, but he just wished that someone would notice him being gone. The other boys usually went off and watched a film or went out for a bite to eat, and it’s not like they didn’t include him, he just felt that he didn’t fit in anymore. 

Zayn and Louis had their girlfriends and he used to be able to go with them and hang out when he was with Sophia because they understood tour life with a girlfriend. Now that he’s single, he doesn’t want to be the fifth wheel. 

Niall and Harry are single, but they each have their own pace and their own tour lifestyle. Niall hangs out with the band and finds random people wherever they are and hangs out with them, no matter where they are. Harry on the other hand hangs out with the behind the scenes people and doesn’t really go anywhere without someone. Harry does sometimes go to the gym though, but just never with Liam. 

He’s tried his hand at single life and somehow it keeps coming back to bite him in the ass. When he drinks, he drinks too much. When he’s concerned or warning people, he comes off as a whiny pop star who complains too much. He just can’t seem to win. And it’s not fair that the rest of the boys seem to be doing just fine. Living the life of world famous pop stars without getting into trouble like him. 

Sometimes he regrets being the “Daddy” in the beginning and should have enjoyed himself with the rest of the boys. Now they’ve all matured and Liam now wants to party and experiment like everyone else had. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and finds that his body is tired and just wants to sleep. 

He picks up the gym bag, without even working out for long and goes in search of either food or a bed, whichever comes first. 

Walking along the floor of the hotel they are staying in, he can hear voices coming out of Louis and Zayns room, where everyone must be watching a movie. It hurts that Liam wasn’t invited and he doesn’t want to go join them now because he doesn’t want them to know how upset he was. 

Hoping that Harry wasn’t in their shared room tonight, he pushes the door open, dropping the bag and walking towards the bathroom. He stops when he sees that Harry is in fact in the room, with at least six different plates on his bed. 

"Hey! I was waiting for you to get back, didn’t expect you so soon though." Harry has a stupid grin on his face and he looks like he’s a puppy bringing his master a toy. 

Liam smiles back and wonders what this is all about. 

"Wasn’t in the mood to work out. Whats this all about?"

Harry shifts off the bed and gestures Liam to sit beside him. 

"I was hoping to hang out with you tonight, because it feels like forever since we’ve just spent some one on one time, but before I could even ask you just took off to the gym without acknowledging anyone. You seemed to be a bit distant, so I thought I’d wait for you and try to see whats going on in that pretty little head. Oh, and I’m starving and I figured you would too, so I called room service for a variety of food, so help yourself." He finished his speech with a shy little smile, looking up at Liam, with his dimples exposed.

Liam felt a surge of happiness shoot through him. Leave it to Harry to notice him when he’s feeling out of sorts. Harry is probably one of the best humans Liam had ever had the good luck to meet.

Smiling, Liam looks around at the food and spies a few of favorite food, and he wouldn’t put it past Harry of doing that on purpose.

"Haz, you are wonderful. Thank you, I think this I’m just tired and sometimes it just feels like I’m out on my own here and you all seem to fit so well and can do anything and I just can’t do that all the time. I just need to get some actual rest and I’ll be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Pinky swear Harry."

"Alright. I suppose I can let this go. But how about a cuddle? I can use some serious rest too."

Liam smiles.

"I think I can do that."

They shift over to the empty bed and lay down facing each other and someone tangles their legs together, Liam doesn’t remember who though.

"Harry, thank you again. You’ve honestly no idea how much this all means to me."

Harry pokes Liam in the chest and puts a little smile on both of their faces.

"Anything for you Li. I love you, and I don’t like seeing people I love being sad."

Liam rests his head on Harrys, their foreheads touching, just letting themselves embrace each other, and hoping that Harry knows just how appreciative he is. 

Harry feels so warm in Liams arms and Liam feels really content and happy with Harry there and he hasn’t felt this good in months. Without thinking, he tilts Harry’s head up and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.


End file.
